Chastity
by cexurut
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo mempunyai janji kencan malam ini. Warning: crossdress!wonwoo, sextoys. DLDR.


**Chastity**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu × Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **warning: crossdress!wonwoo, daddy!mingyu, camsex, chastity, dildo.**

 **.**

 **Note: Ini sangat kinky jadi harap tanggung sendiri akibatnya setelah membacanya. Saya tidak menerima protes otak polos anda tercemari karena saya sudah memperingatkan anda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dalam perjalanan bisnisnya ke luar negeri. Ia sudah berada di sini selama lima hari dan masih akan terus berada di sini selama lima hari kedepannya. Ia merindukan kekasih manisnya yang ia tinggal di apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya ia ingin memboyong kekasihnya untuk ikut dengannya. Akan tetapi sang kekasih yang masih duduk di tahun terakhir perkuliahan masih harus menyelesaikan ujian-ujian akhir semesternya. Mingyu tahu diri kalau pendidikan kekasihnya itu juga penting. Oleh karena itu ia dengan berat hati berangkat sendirian dalam perjalanan kali ini.

.

.

To: Mine

Jangan lupa untuk membuka kotak di sudut kamar yang sudah kupersiapkan untukmu. Aku tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu malam ini. Aku sangat merindukanmu sayangku. _Lots of kisses for my lovely_.

.

.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut Mingyu disibukkan lagi dengan _meeting_ yang sedang berlangsung. _Meeting_ ini berjalan dengan alot karena dari tadi tidak menemukan titik temu dalam penyelesaian masalahnya. Mingyu sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan meeting ini. Ia bosan dan ia rindu dengan kekasihnya. Ia berharap meeting ini akan segera selesai sehingga ia bisa bersiap-siap untuk acara dengan kekasihnya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui hari yang panjang, Mingyu akhirnya bisa beristirahat di kamar hotelnya. Ia segera membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa debu yang menempel di kulitnya. Ingin terlihat tampan dalam 'kencan' dengan kekasihnya walaupun ia hanya memakai tank top dan boxer hitam. 'Kencan' ini memang hanya sebuah kencan via skype tetapi ia ingin tampil terbaik dihadapan pujaan hatinya. Tidak ingin ia mengecewakan kekasihnya yang sudah ia tinggalkan dengan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Mingyu mempersiapkan laptop yang sudah terhubung dengan wifi serta kamera yang memiliki andil besar dalam kencan kali ini. Setelah menemukan sudut pengambilan gambar yang dirasa pas, ia duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ dan menunggu sang kekasih untuk menjawab panggilannya.

"Sayang?"

Mingyu terkesiap dari lamunannya. Panggilan itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena sarat dengan rindu dan kasih sayang. Oh betapa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya. Lihatlah kekasihnya yang sedang duduk manis di atas ranjang mereka dan mengenakan baju pemberiannya. Rambut yang biasanya pendek kini menjadi panjang dan bersinar. Jari-jarinya gatal sekali ingin mengelus surai panjang menawan itu. Kekasihnya berdandan cantik sekali untuk kencan sederhana mereka.

"Hey my princess, bagaimana harimu?"

"Tadi aku ujian tertulis dan itu sangat sulit. Tanganku sampai lelah menulis sebanyak kertas folio."

"Wah kalau tanganmu lelah kita tidak bisa bermain dong malam ini?" Mingyu tersenyum jahil.

"Bisa kok tetap bisa. Aku sangat merindukanmu jadi jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah menunggunya sejak kau berangkat." Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat semburat merah menjalar dari pipi hingga telinganya. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Betapa manisnya kekasihnya yang sedang tersipu ini.

"Aku hanya menggodamu sayang. Perlihatkan senyum manismu kepadaku dong."

Kekasih manisnya dengan ragu memperlihatkan wajahnya ke hadapan kamera. Wajahnya semerah cherry dan itu sangat manis. Riasan tipis pada kelopak matanya membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih cantik. Eyeliner yang digambar menyerupai mata kucing menambah kesan menggoda dalam setiap kerlingan matanya. Jangan lupa bibir merah meronanya. Mingyu menyukainya. Jika ia berhadapan langsung dengan kekasihnya ini sudah pasti ia telah melumat habis bibir ranum itu dan mengacaukan lipstik merahnya.

"Apakah kau menyukai hadiahku?"

"Ya aku suka gaun tidur ini. Begitu indah dan pas di badanku. Kamu pintar sekali memilih sayang." kedipan menggoda itu membuat jantung Mingyu mencelos. Ia tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo memakai gaun tidur hitam pemberiannya. Gaun itu terbuat dari bahan tipis tembus pandang yang dengan indah menampilkan lekuk tubuh Wonwoo. Dihiasi renda-renda manis dibagian bawah gaun menambah kesan manis namun menggoda dari diri Jeon Wonwoo. Stocking panjang dengan warna senada dan renda di ujungnya membuat Mingyu tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaki putih, mulus, dan jenjang milik kekasihnya.

Seperti tahu Mingyu sedang memperhatikan kaki indahnya, Wonwoo melebarkan kakinya dan memainkan ujung jari-jarinya di atas renda stocking yang ia kenakan. Mingyu yang diberi pemandangan indah nan erotis hanya bisa menelan air liurnya. Satu hal yang membuat benda keagungannya berkedut adalah pemandangan penis kecil kekasihnya yang terkurung dalam _chastity_. Nafsunya untuk mendominasi Wonwoo memuncak. Sudah lama ia tidak merasakam gairah yang seperti ini.

"Kau tidak bermain sendirian tanpa aku kan sebelumnya _baby_?"

Panggilan _baby_ sudah diucapkan. Itu artinya permainan ini sudah dimulai. Permainan sub-dominan _baby_ dan _daddy_ diantara mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak _daddy_. Wonu hanya ingin bermain dengan _daddy_."

"Pintar sekali kesayangan _daddy_."

Hening beberapa lama. Mingyu sibuk melihat setiap lekuk keindahan milik Jeon Wonwoo. Tonjolan pink mungil di dadanya yang terlihat dari kain gaun transparannya membuat Mingyu menjilat bibirnya. Betapa ia ingin bermain dengannya dan menghisapnya.

"Apakah Wonu boleh melihat penis besar _daddy_? Wonu merindukannya." ucap Wonwoo ragu. Ia tidak mau membuat _daddy_ -nya kesal.

"Apa yang akan _baby_ lakukan jika _daddy_ memperlihatkannya?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada pusaka milik Mingyu. Hanya saja ia sedang memikirkan cara menggoda kekasihnya ini lebih jauh. Ia mencari dildo berwarna coklat yang sudah ia persiapkan sedari tadi dan menunjukkannya ke hadapan kamera.

"Wonu akan menggenggamnya dengan erat lalu mengocoknya secara perlahan...

... Lalu Wonu akan menjilat dan mengulumnya seperti lollipop. Wonu ingin lollipop punya _daddy_..."

Wonwoo mempraktekkan apa yang ia katakan pada dildo yang ada di genggamannya. Ia meremasnya lalu mengulum dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Matanya ia pejamkan dan dikeluarkannya suara decakan-decakan dari acara mengulumnya.

Otot-otot kejantanan Mingyu bereaksi dan ereksi dengan cepat. Syaraf-syaraf diujung sana ingin sekali segera dimanjakan. Ia seperti merasakan apa yang dilakukan Wonwoo pada dildo itu pada penisnya sendiri.

" _Daddy_... ayo segera bermain... Wonu sudah tidak tahan... Lihat lubang Wonu sudah berkedut."

Wonwoo merubah dirinya menjadi merangkak. Ia perlihatkan lubang kecilnya ke hadapan kamera. Ia kedutkan beberapa kali lubangnya agar Mingyu percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Persiapkan dirimu sendiri _baby_."

Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo melumurkan air liur pada jarinya sebelum ia memasukannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain dan lubang itu menjadi ketat kembali. Dengan perlahan ia mengeluarmasukkan jarinya seraya memperlebar jalurnya. Ia tidak ingin merasa terlalu sakit. Sesekali lenguhan terdengar dari mulut manis Wonwoo karena jarinya menyentuh titik nikmatnya.

" _Daddy_ Wonu sudah siap."

Mingyu sedari tadi memperhatikan aksi Wonwoo tanpa berkedip. Ia seperti terhipnotis atas kelakuan binal kekasihnya. Penis kecil yang terkurung dan menggantung itu sungguh menggoda. Mingyu melepaskan boksernya dan mencari posisi yang pas untuk memulai acara puncak mereka.

"Balikkan badanmu menghadap _daddy_. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang sedang kenikmatan menggenjot penisku."

Wonwoo melakukan apa yang kekasihnya katakan. Ia meletakkan dildonya diatas kasur dengan moncong yang berdiri ke atas. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai ia rapihkan agar tidak menghalangi wajahnya.

"Masukkan penis daddy ke dalam lubangmu."

Dengan hati-hati Wonwoo menurunkan badannya secara perlahan. Walaupun sudah disiapkan pasti akan ada rasa sakit pula. Perlahan tapi pasti dildo itu memenuhi lubang kecilnya. Ia bisa merasakan urat-urat imitasi dari dildo itu bergesekkan dengan dinding lubangnya. Menciptakan friksi aneh yang luar biasa nikmat.

Mingyu hanya bisa melihat aksi Wonwoo dengan diam. Ia mulai menggenggam kejantanannya dan memainkannya pelan. Ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan ini secara perlahan. Tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Setelah merasa nyaman, Wonwoo mulai menggerakan pinggulnya secara pelan. Membayangkan bahwa kejantanan Mingyu lah yang ada di dalam dirinya.

" _Daddy_... ah... le-bih cepat..."

Pergerakan Wonwoo semakin lebih cepat. Mengubah beberapa kali posisi tangan dan kaki agar dapat menyentuh titik kenikmatannya dengan tepat. Sesekali ia memainkan puting merah mudanya yang sudah memerah. Begitu pula gerakan Mingyu pada penisnya. Pergerakan tangan Mingyu menjadi lebih cepat. Libidonya naik drastis melihat burung kecil di dalam sangkar milik sang kekasih berayun-ayun seiring dengan pergerakan pinggul Wonwoo. Burung kecil yang sangat menggemaskan.

" _Daddy..._ Wonu...hah-sudah tidak kuat..."

Wonwoo seperti hilang kesadaran. Ia bergerak secara brutal naik turun untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Ujung dildo itu sudah beberapa kali menumbuk prostatenya dan membuatnya merasakan nikmat yang tak terbayangkan. Rasa nikmat itu menggelenyar ke seluruh saraf ditubuhnya dan membuatnya menggila. Ia sungguh merindukan kekasih dan batang penisnya. Cairan precum mulai membasahi ujung penisnya yang tertutup _chastity_.

"Bersama sayang."

"Akh-"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mencapai puncak bersama. Cairan kenikmatan Wonu mengalir keluar dari lubang _chastity_. Banyak dan kental. Ini memberi tahukan bahwa Wonwoo sudah tidak mengeluarkannya selama beberapa hari. Mingyu puas dengan kenyataan itu. Ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan tangannya dari cairannya sendiri.

"Hah... hah... hah... Gyu, kau yang terbaik..."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan sayu. Rambut hitam legamnya berantakan dan menempel ke lehernya karena keringat yang bercucuran. Terlihat sekali bahwa Wonwoo sangat menikmati permainan mereka.

"Kenapa kau sangat lelah sayang?"

Wonwoo masih mengatur deru nafasnya. Ia seperti orang yang habis berlari maraton dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wonwoo menghirup nafas panjang sebelum menkawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak bermain seperti ini. Adrenalinku berpacu dengan sangat cepat dan membuatku sangat menikmati kegiatan kita sekaligus kelelahan."

"Apakah penismu tidak apa-apa? Tidak lecet kan?" Mingyu khawatir karena sudah beberapa bulan terakhir Wonwoo tidak memakai kurungan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya terluka.

"Jangan khawatir sayang. Aku sangat menikmatinya. _Chastity_ ini seperti mengingatkanku bahwa aku adalah milikmu dan kenikmatanku ada dalam kuasamu."

Mingyu tertegun setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo. Wonwoo begitu mencintainya sehingga ia rela menyerahkan diri dan jiwanya kepada seorang Kim Mingyu. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan jarak lima tahun umur mereka. Ia hanya ingin Jeon Wonnwoo yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Tunggu saja. Aku akan menghabisimu ketika pulang nanti sayang."

"Wonu akan menunggu _daddy_ dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

P.S: Smut pertama saya. Ya ampun ga percaya saya bisa nulis smut ternyata. Bahasanya pasti aneh kan. Udah ga mau nulis smut lagi haha. Sekali ini aja.

Kalau ada yang penasaran chastity itu apa, chastity itu alat penyangkar burung laki-laki (?). Biasanya buat yang main sub-dom. Itu ada kuncinya dan biasanya dipegang sama yang dominan. Kalau disangkar gitu, penis subnya ga bisa ereksi maksimal karena disangkar gitu kan dan disitu katanya 'kenikmatannya'. Saya suka liat sissy pakai chastity di tumblr dan dari situlah sumber ide gila ini muncul. Tadinya mau bikin wonu jadi sissy tapi saya tidak sanggup.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas absurdnya smut ini.


End file.
